Vampire Hunter D: Sacred Beauty
by Maya Balrin
Summary: Elise is in real danger. Her parents have already given their lives to protect her from the monster that haunts her dreams. Her only hope for survival now rest with a hunter named D.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_A sliver of moon hung in the sky. It was the only light that illuminated the path on which a single rider was visible. The darkness wrapped around him almost caressing him and concealing his features from view. His horse moved at a leisurely pace despite the danger that lurked in the nearby woods._

_Most people on the frontier avoided this forest even by day, preferring to take a two-day journey to the south in order to go around it. So it would have been quite shocking even with the sun high overhead to see a lone rider approaching this dark and foreboding place. Yet it seemed this rider was directing his steed unerringly toward the mouth of the waiting trees and monsters that lived within._

_The figure clothed in the night itself stopped just before entering the home of nightmares. It wasn't fear that stopped him so abruptly. A sound that no mortal could have heard came from somewhere in the maze of gnarled trees. It sounded like a scream. The rider continued forward being swallowed by a darkness that allowed no light to penetrate its depths._

_After several minutes, the figure in black came to a scene of destruction. Wagons were turned on their sides to provide cover or perhaps to gain access to the occupants within. The ground was littered with supplies and spent cartridges from rifles and various other weapons. The scent of blood was heavy in the air but the bodies were nowhere to be seen._

"_Hunter wait," a weak voice called from near a tree on the edge of the chaos. It was a woman in her thirties and she had clearly been very beautiful before the attack that had destroyed the small convoy. The charred remains of a saldinare lay some five feet from her. No doubt, it had been scorched by the plasma gun that lay empty across the woman's lap. _

_The saldinare were some of the more sadistic monsters created by the Nobles. They consumed their victims whole. It would take weeks for them to die within the monster's stomach. All the time they were being slowly digested. It was torturous agony for the victims. _

"_He sent them for my daughter." Her voice was a whisper. "We managed to deceive him though." You could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Please, tell her what happened." Something fell from her hand and landed on the ground next to her. "Thank you," the woman said not waiting for an answer before succumbing to her injuries._

"_You're not seriously considering this?" a horse voice said. It sounded like it had come from his left hand._

_The hunter dismounted and retrieved the small trinket from where it had fallen. The forest had grown quite paying respect to the brave woman who had just given everything to protect her child. _

_When the hunter was again in place on his steed, he started forward. "You don't even know where or who the girl is for that matter. We would be better off throwing the ring down or giving it to some passing troupe."_

_The hunter said nothing in reply to the obvious statements made by his left hand. He continued to ride through the thickening forest toward a destination that even he did not know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The dusty road led into a small village. Wary eyes followed the beautiful youth in black as he made his way further into the town. He didn't seem to notice the longing glances, the women directed at him as he dismounted in front of the tavern. _

"_We've already stopped in three villages. Why don't we call it a day?" a rough voice said as the rider walked into the tavern. He gave no sign that he even heard the voice coming from near his left hip._

_All the faces in the bar turned to appraise the rider in turn, regardless of gender. Some of the eyes glossed over while blushes colored their cheeks. Others looked to be in raptures at the very sight of the youth. Only one face hidden behind a deep blue velvet hood remained unfazed by his appearance._

_The rider made his way to the back of the bar and the table occupied by the person in the deep blue cloak. "Your mother asked that I give this to you," he said in a silky smooth baritone. Laying the delicate ring on the table the figure in black turned to leave. A small hand reached out to take the ring. _

"_How did she die?" the figure in blue asked. She managed to conceal the silent tears filling her eyes._

_The hunter paused briefly. Without turning around he answered, "She died well." _

_The figure in blue took comfort in his words. She knew her mother was a strong woman, but to hear the praise come from a true hunter filled her with pride. Slipping her mother's wedding band in place on her right hand, she followed the hunter outside. _

_The sun was starting it slow descent in the west. Purples, pinks, and reds painted the sky. A light breeze had picked up from the north giving the air a slight chill. The streets were growing busy as the villagers scurried to their homes to escape the coming night. _

"_May I ask your name?" the figure in blue asked as she approached the hunter._

"_D," he answered without stopping._

"_My name is Elise," the girl said in a voice that sounded far too deep for her slender frame. The hunter didn't acknowledge the girl as he untied his horse. "Tell me D, are you a hunter?"_

"_Isn't that obvious," a gravel voice said. The girl's eyes focused briefly on D's left hand._

"_Well if that's the case, I want to hire you."_

_D paused before mounting his horse. "It's ten thousand a day," he said in a flat tone. _

"_Agreed," Elise, said without hesitation. _

_Without the slightest effort, D was suddenly off the ground and seated in his saddle. Elise marveled at how fluidly he moved. It seemed to be as easy as breathing for him. _

"_Let me settle my account with the owner of the tavern, and we can leave." Making an abrupt turn, she glided back into the way she had come._

"_She seems a little peculiar," D's left hand said as soon as Elise disappeared from sight. "Usually only assassins wear face concealing cloaks and voice modulators. I wonder what she could be hiding."_

_D made no reply to the musings his left hand made. He had another puzzle on his mind. Elise knew how to carry herself far too well. There was a chance she could have had implants placed at the Capital, but there was something in her air that made him think this was not the case._

"_What is taking that girl so long?" D's left hand asked impatience leaking into his voice._

_Without a word, D dismounted and walked back to the tavern. The scene that greeted him was a familiar one. The women in the tavern had moved to the back allowing the men to surround the person in the center. A man lay unconscious near the bar and large bump forming on his forehead. There appeared to be no other injuries._

_The figure in the center was easily dwarfed by the men. Her dark chestnut brown hair fell to her waist in loose curls creating a curtain around her. Her slight frame looked as if it would break should any of the men land even a glancing blow. Still she stood in the center of this hostile group without fear. _

_It was a wonder why they had yet to attack, but when D stepped through the door, he understood why the men were frozen in place. An aura that exuded danger emanated from the small female in the center of the room._

"_Somebody get the Sherriff," a voice barked out. _

"_I just want to settle my account and be on my way," the slight figure said in the voice of an angel. _

"_Don't worry you can settle everything up later," a different voice from the hostile crowd chimed in. It was clear in his voice exactly what he expected as payment, and it had nothing to do with money._

"_I don't have time for this," the angel voice said sounding impatient._

"_Well, you're gonna have to make time," the Sherriff said joining the mob. He was a wall of muscle advancing through the men. Disheveled, reeking of alcohol and cheap women, it was clear he had just arrived from the brothel that served the town. _

"_So what happened to Patrick?" he asked with a head nod at the man-laying unconscious on the floor still. At his signal, two of the smaller men in the group picked the heap on the floor up and attempted to drag him out of harm's way. It wasn't until a third man joined them that they were able to succeed in their task._

"_Patrick was being all nice and everything, offering this ungrateful woman here a drink. When she got all high and mighty, and attacked him without any reason." It was clear the person telling the events was friends with the worthless lump now tucked safely in the corner._

"_Is that what happened?" the Sherriff asked the slight figure in the center. He waited for a response licking his lips in anticipation. "Did you forget how to talk?" he asked when the silence started to stretch to long._

"_Oh, I'm sorry were you speaking to me?" the angel voice asked. Her response riled the group of men up further. _

"_This is starting to get a little dangerous for our new employer, don't you think," D's left hand said. Walking forward he moved through the men, and up to the figure that held them all at bay. _

"_And what do you think you're doing pretty boy?" the Sherriff asked as D took up position next Elise. D made no reply to the course man in front of him._

"_Are you ready to leave?" he asked looking down at Elise. Looking up into D's face, she nodded. Together the two of them walked out of the tavern. The only sound that could be heard was the tinkling of several coins as they landed on the counter. It was the exact amount she owed on her account._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night had set in while D and Elise were in the bar. The moon was nowhere to be seen leaving only the stars as light. The darkness didn't appear to bother the pair as they mounted their horses. In fact, the night appeared to embrace the pair making them more beautiful.

"We need to head south," Elise said as she adjusted herself in the saddle. Without a word, D turned his horse south and the pair left the village in clouds of dust.

After several miles, Elise started to relax. It didn't appear that anyone from the village was following after them.

"Where did you learn to fight?" a gruff voice asked breaking the silence.

Elise eyed D's hands holding the reins. "My mother made sure I studied with some of the best instructors the Capital had to offer. I also picked up what I could from the passing hunters. I would ask you the same thing, but I doubt you would tell me."

"Where are we headed?" D asked this time.

Elise didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure how to explain it without sounding crazy. "I don't know exactly. I just know I have to head south."

"Why did you even hire us if you don't know where we're headed or who we're after?" D's left hand grumbled.

Elise narrowed her eyes having confirmed her earlier suspicions. "If your left hand has something to say let him speak freely. As it stands though, I hired only D. As far as I'm concerned you're just a parasite along for the ride."

D had curled his hand into a fist cutting off any retort the appendage was about to make. A rough gasp escaped from D's left hand followed by moans of pain. The pair continued in silence for many more miles before Elise spoke.

"I never said I didn't know who I was after. I don't know his name but every time I fall asleep, he visits me in my dreams. He used to stand on the outside just watching, but recently he started to intrude. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep him out. He is always beckoning for me to come to him.

"That was why my parents were on the road. We were trying to mislead him. Hoping that by putting some distance between us, he may give up. I told him I would come to him. That I would be leaving the next morning. My parents hired a young woman about my height and build, and whisked her away, leaving me behind in our manor.

"I left that night. For four days, I didn't sleep. I rode as hard and fast as I could to the north. One day I could no longer keep my eyes open. Once I was asleep, he came to me. He was furious at my betrayal. He let me know I would pay for my miscalculation. I didn't know the price would be so high."

Elise twirled her mother's ring on her finger. She had never seen her mother take it off. A drop of water landed on her hand. Reaching up to her face, she touched her cheek. Pulling her hand back, the moisture glistened in the star light. When had the tears started to spill out?

"Do you know anything about him?" D asked distracting Elise from her melancholy thoughts.

A hard laugh escaped. "Every present, but never seen. There was something about him though. To be honest when you walked into the tavern I thought he had come for me." Elise shrugged. "All I can tell is that he is more dangerous than anyone I have ever met."

They lapsed back into silence as they continued their journey south to meet a hidden foe. It was close to midnight before D broke the quiet.

"Put your hood up," D said abruptly. Elise was about to argue when she felt the presence up ahead. Pulling her hood in place the cloaking mechanism engaged concealing her face and voice.

As they came over the next rise, a stark howl ripped through the air. Anyone raised on the frontier knew what that sound meant. A moment later, the werewolf leapt in front of the riders. It was a credit to the skill of the pair that their horses didn't turn and bolt.

"That's pretty impressive," a gruff voice said. Four more werewolves emerged from darkness surrounding D and Elise. "There aren't many people who could stop their horses from running," the wolf in front mentioned as he paced back and forth on the road. Impatience rolled of off him in waves as he looked at the two riders.

"What brings the two of you out on this beautiful evening?" Another wolf in the pack let a barky laugh escape.

"Our business is our own," Elise said her voice disguised by the mechanism in her cloak. "If you would kindly allow us to pass we will not cause you any trouble." Another barky laugh greeted Elise's comment.

"Thank you so much for your gracious offer," the leader said from in front of them. The sarcasm was thick in his voice. "I'm afraid we won't be able to take you up on your offer though."

"You should take the offer," D's left hand mumbled in warning.

The leaders head snapped to D eyeing him suspiciously. "It looks like this is the one the human dog wants killed."

"What about the woman?" a thick voice that was barely understandable asked.

The leader pulled up his upper lip into a snarl or perhaps a smile. "He wants her alive, but he didn't mention what condition he wanted her in. I see no reason why we can't have a little fun of our own before we return her."

"Are you working for that lump of a Sheriff?" Elise asked disdain evident despite the voice modifier.

A menacing growl escaped from the leader's muzzle. "We work for no one."

Derisive laughter came from D's left hand. "It should be no problem for you to let us pass then."

Laughter escaped passed through the group of werewolves ending any further discussion. "Are you going to pull that sword?" the leader taunted D. The entire group went into offensive crouches circling around for the attack.

The first wolf made a lightning fast leap at D's back, while a second came from the side ripping the horse's neck open. D leapt from the back of his horse just as it reared up. Landing soundlessly in front of his horse, D now held his sword extended in his right hand.

The two wolves that attacked stood motionless. It looked like they were waiting for the hunter to turn around and confront them. With a small groan, the first wolf fell to the ground. Blood flowed from a gash that bisected his abdomen. Air escaped from his muzzle as he died.

Shock painted the second wolf's face for a moment as he watched his companion fall. A vicious snarl escaped his mouth but it was suddenly cut short. He was stepping forward to attack D and as he did, a rift suddenly appeared at his throat. His head shifted diagonally along the thin red line on his neck. Falling to the ground his body hit next to it his head with a thud.

Elise and three remaining werewolves stopped to stare. She like D had dismounted before her horse had reached its end. Unlike him, she was now surrounded by three of the wolves.

"Take the girl back to the village," the leader growled at his minions. "I'll take care of this whelp."

The leader crouched low ready to launch himself at the waiting hunter. D stood motionless sword in hand. With blinding speed, he leapt for D's throat. A loud clang rang out as D's sword came into contact with the leader's razor sharp nails.

"You're pretty good hunter. What's your name?" the leader asked turning to face his adversary blood trickling from hand

"D," he answered not bothering to turn around.

"I've heard that name before. Never thought I would actually meet you though," the leader said shaking his head. "My name's Bain."

Elise wanted to assure D was unharmed. She could see the blood trickling down his left arm. With the two werewolves blocking her way, she would have to deal with them first.

Pulling her sword from its sheath at her hip, she prepared for the first real test of her skills. She had tested her skills against her instructors, other students, and the occasional man. Never before had she fought a monster.

"Shall we begin?" she asked the wolves circling around her.

In unison, the pair jumped. They were faster than she thought they would be. Swinging her sword, it limned an arc through the air. A moment later blood sprayed from the gaping wound she had inflicted on the wolves. Somehow, either through her skill or some trick of the wind, but not a drop of the gore touched her.

Bain was infuriated as he watched the last of his pack being killed by a mere woman to afraid to show her face. He would deal with this hunter D and then the woman. It didn't matter what his deal with that pig sheriff was, he was going to enjoy pealing the skin off of her one strip at a time.

Lunging at D's back Bain bared his fangs and claws. Just before his teeth came in contact with the flesh of D's shoulder, a sharp pain shot through him. D stood over Bain as he started to fall to the ground blood gushing from the line cutting him in half from the top of his head to his groan.

"What are you?" Bain asked before his life left him.

The red in D's eyes was slowly starting to fade. "It's complicated," the gravel voice of D's left hand answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Author: Sorry about the delay in posting school was a priority. I am posting several chapters at once they are kind of short like chapter one. I hope you enjoy them let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4**

"Are you hurt?" Elise asked as she approached D. Her voice held little of the concern she actually felt. After all if she had not hired him he would not have been placed in such a spot.

"It's hardly worth noting," D said his returning his pristine blade to the sheath on his back. "We should get moving. It will take us a two day run to reach the next town without a horse."

Elise tried not to think about the run as she returned to her mutilated horse. She had put many upgrades in the biomechanical mount. This was not the reason she paused to stroke its blood soaked mane before collecting her belongings. It had been a present on from her Father on her sixteenth birthday. It was hard to believe that was three years ago.

Whispering a soft goodbye, she stood. Strapping her saddle to her back, she turned to see D standing with his saddle in a similar position. With a deep breath, the pair began their run toward the next village.

* * *

"Can we please stop?" Elise asked. Her breathing was labored and a light sheen was evident on the pale skin of her face and throat.

"It will take us longer to reach the village," D answered. He showed none of the signs of fatigue that plagued Elise.

The pair had been running nonstop since the incident last night. Elise was in excellent condition even by dhampir standards, but she was no match for D. He was a machine.

"I need to rest, or you'll be dragging my body into the village," Elise said.

She bent over putting her hands on her knees to steady herself. She could never remember being this tired in her life. It was probably due to the sun beating down on her from above. She usually tried to avoid the mid day heat. She had never had a problem with heat syndrome, but she felt dangerously close to her first episode.

Trudging over to the small clump of trees Elise dropped the useless saddle from her back and laid down in the shade of an alder tree. The ground felt like a cool bed calling her to sleep. It had been three days since the last time she had slept and the exertions she was undergoing did little to help her resist the summons. Through a force of will, she managed to hold exhaustion at bay.

Joining her D dropped the saddle for his last steed next to Elise's and leaned against an ash tree. By all accounts, these trees had no business in the middle of the frontier. They belonged to colder, more northern regions, and yet through the ingenuity of the nobles they stood here thriving.

"Tell me D, why did you come looking for me?" Elise asked. She didn't expect and answer. She just needed a distraction to stop sleep from claiming her. "I know I couldn't have been easy to find. Why didn't you just keep the ring or sell it? It would have been far easier."

True to form, D showed no sign of answering the questions put to him. Elise was soon fighting back the dreams that threatened to claim her when D's smooth baritone called her back to reality.

"Your mother paid me well for my efforts. As far as finding you, it was a simple matter if you know what to look for."

A small smile played at the corner of Elise's mouth. "I don't suppose you would tell me what to look for."

"Are you rested enough?" D asked ignoring Elise's comment.

Disregarding the screams of discomfort from her muscles Elise stood. She was about to grab her saddle from where it lay, but it was snatched from her grasping hand. She looked at D with annoyance and little jealousy. He now had one saddle slung across his back and the other tucked safely under his arm.

"Give me one of those," Elise objected. D started forward. "It's going to take you longer to draw your sword. You'll be of no use to me dead. Not to mention, you'll be unable to collect your payment if you are unable to complete your task," she argued.

Stopping, D handed Elise her saddle and belongings. Once she secured them in place, again she began to wish she had simply allowed him to keep it. Setting the pace a little slower than before, D continued on the trail with Elise a few paces behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We'll rest here tonight," D said dropping his pack next to a tree.

They had continued since their brief stop earlier in the day and it was now well into the night. In the entire time, they had not passed another traveling party. That in itself was not unusual, but the air held the smell of blood. It was faint. A human wouldn't be able to detect it but to a dhampir, it like a warning beacon. With another day at least before they would reach the next village it was important not to drop their guard.

Collapsing to the ground, Elise didn't even bother to remove the pack from her back. D had offered to take the saddle from her, but she had refused his assistance. It was a choice she was now thoroughly regretting.

Her muscles ached and were twitching at odd intervals. She ravenous, but was loathed to consume anything in front of D. If anyone or anything were to attack them tonight, she would be unable to assist. The worst of it was the fact she could feel her consciousness slipping away even as she lay in an uncomfortable position crushed between the ground and her pack.

She suddenly felt lighter. Assuming it was sleep-taking hold she struggled feebly against it. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. D had removed her pack and placed on a soft patch of ground nearer to his.

"Uh, thanks," Elise managed to mumble.

"When was the last time you ate?" D asked in an even tone.

It had been three weeks since the last time she had consumed any supplemental blood tablets. They were they equivalent of drinking human blood without all the messy side effects. Usually she could go for a month with needing one, but the past week had obviously taken its toll with the past hours pushing her over the brink.

"A while," she mumbled her face still pressed to the dirt.

A minute later D returned to Elise's side. She was nearly asleep when he pulled her up. "Drink this," he said handing her a decanter.

Smelling the contents her stomach growled loudly. Normally, she would be embarrassed, but she was too hungry to care. It wasn't until she was nearly finished that she realized D held a container with the similar container.

"Thank you," she said after draining the last of the contents. Handing the decanter back to D, she attempted to stand. It was a mistake. Her legs gave out and if it wasn't for the hunter next to her, she would have ended up face down with a mouth full of dirt.

He carried her over to the makeshift bed he had made for her in the leaf litter. Using her saddle as a pillow, he carefully laid her down. She whispered a thank you again before succumbing to oblivion. D sat next to her leaning his back against the tree. He listened to her breathing as the pattern became deeper and steadier.

"She did pretty well today, even by your standards," Left Hand said after a minute. "I can't recall a time when anyone has been able to keep up with you for any length of time. You didn't even have to slow down until the later in the evening."

"How is she doing?" D asked ignoring the comments from his appendage.

Left Hand grumbled as he scrambled across D's hard stomach. "Always business as usual, you don't even notice when something exceptional is right in front of you."

Coming to rest on Elise's forehead, he grew quiet. "It's been a long time since she slept, at least four days. I'm surprised she didn't fall down half way through the day. She doesn't appear to have any permanently negative effects after everything that has happened in the past few days. She's just exhausted."

Left Hand was about to move back to D's side when a small groan escaped through Elise's lips. Her mouth pulled down into a frown and it looked like she was in pain.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Left Hand said. "I can't read anything now. I only know one other person who can do that."

His next words were cut off abruptly as D squeezed his hand into a tight fist. Left Hand was so focused on his other objectives that he had failed to notice the drop in temperature in their immediate surroundings. Standing, D waited for the unseen foe. Several minutes passed and still nothing happened.

"Should we head out to meet it?" Left Hand asked D.

Without a sound D began to walk slowly away, leaving Elise unprotected. Her breath began creating little puffs of smoke in the air as he disappeared in the distance. She appeared oblivious to the danger that was lurking ever closer.

Several pairs of ice blue eyes flicked open. They could no longer see or feel the hunter that stood so close to the beautiful woman sleeping on the ground. It had been a long time since the creature had fed on such a tempting meal. Yet it stayed hidden in the dark.

The hunter was dangerous. It knew that. The thought of him willingly leaving such a meal behind made the creature nervous. Was the female dangerous too? Maybe she poisoned so the hunter could catch the various monsters inside the forest. So the minutes passed. Then the woman stirred. Fearing she would awaken and call the hunter back, the creature acted.

Slithering across the ground, the two-headed monster crept quickly toward the girl. As it reached its objective, it pulled itself up to it full height preparing for a strike.

Anyone on the frontier would have frozen in terror as they beheld the monster. Two snake like heads with retractable fangs were perched on thick long necks. Razor sharp nails tipped the creatures hands. A chest and arms strong men would be proud of were attached to a snake's tail. The entire monster was covered in iridescent scales that could withstand a blast from a plasma cannon.

As the monster came down towards its intended victim, it came up short. The hunter that disappeared nearly an hour ago now stood between the creature and its intended meal. It watched as the hunter returned his sword to the scabbard on his back. Smiling the monster was about to bring his cannon sized arm down on the interloper. Alarm colored it's both its faces as it felt hits body slipping down the dividing line between its necks. With a thud and gentle rumble of the ground, the monster landed at the D's feet.

"It's been a hundred years since we've seen a snake man," Left Hand said in an offhanded tone.

D walked over to the creature's tail and grabbed it. Walking a few hundred yards away, he dropped it into a large pit. It was probably the creature's home considering the bones that littered the area.

"It seems like this is where the smell was coming from," Left Hand said after looking into the bottom of the hole. Some of the remains still held flesh. "That's unusual for it to leave such a large meal behind to hunt again, even with us so close. They usually only eat a few times a week."

Returning to Elise, D studied her face. It seemed troubled. Leaning over her, he placed his left hand on her forehead again. "Can you read anything?" he asked.

Silence answered him for a moment. "No, nothing. I can try breaking through but she is strong enough I don't know what might happen. Do you want me to try any way?"

D considered it for a moment. "Not tonight."

Lying down next to her, D closed his eyes. It had been a long day for him as well. There was something about the young woman next to him that was indeed unusual. Left Hand had not been mistaken about her abilities, but that only served to deepen the mystery. Before long, his breathing settled and sleep claimed him. Unfortunately, it also brought his own nightmares to light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elise awoke before the sky started to lighten. Fatigue clung to her still, but she knew from her far too many experiences that sleep would not embrace her again. She was surprised to see the blood soaked ground so near where she slumbered. The smell was not the scent she detected a few hours earlier. No doubt, D had taken care of whatever creature called during the night.

Turning her head to the side, she was shocked to see D slumbering so close to her. She couldn't help but stare at the sleeping hunter. The little light allowed in by the trees appeared to caress him. His features were perfect, his skin flawless. She had the sudden urge to reach over, trace his high cheekbones, and let her finger wonder down to his light pink lips.

Quickly, she looked away. Reaching up to touch her face, she could feel the slightly foreign burn in her cheeks. She had seen others blush before, but never in her nineteen years had she managed the trick.

Standing up from her resting place, Elise made no sound. The small forest was quiet around her as she walked down a small trail. She let her mind wonder back to the dream that caused her to wake up not long ago. It was always the same place always the same people, but the feelings it evoked were always different.

The castle was familiar as she stood on the brick path sculpted by noble hands. The bricks made of precious stones glowed in the moon light. The mood was much lighter in the air as she approached the meeting area, than it had been the last time she had unwillingly visited this place.

A lithe figure stood up from a bench as she approached. "It is good to see you again." The voice that came from the figure didn't feel right. It was too powerful for the slight frame. Elise had known even from the very beginning that this creature was merely an avatar for the one pulling the strings.

The mannequin bowed low. Standing erect, it attempted to take her hand. Elise placed one hand on the sword at her hip. The figure smiled and dropped its hand.

"You come so infrequently now. If I did not know any better I would think you have been avoiding me." The look in the dolls eyes was playful but held an air of menace. Just as Elise knew the body did not belong to the voice, she also knew the eyes did not belong to this body.

"If I were a lesser man I would be offended by you absences," he let out a small sigh. "As it stands though I understand your reluctance."

Elise remained silent.

"Are you still upset?" the voice suddenly asked.

Grinding her teeth together, Elise held her tongue. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

"I'm truly sorry about your parents. I lost my temper when I had no right to. I cannot take back my actions, I can only promise not to repeat them." Had this been Elise's first visit to this place she would have believed the words spoken so sincerely. From where she stood they only infuriated her further.

"Do not make a promise you will not keep. You are a monster and took them because it would make your cause easier. You may now realize the mistake you made, but given the choice and opportunity you would make the same one again." Elise glared at the mannequin.

A soft smile pulled at the corner of the dolls mouth. "You're correct, but that does not change the fact that I am sorry for causing you so much pain."

Elise had to grind her teeth together to stop the growl that threatened to rip from her. Suddenly, and uncharacteristic frown turned the corner of the dolls mouth.

"It appears we have a guest." Elise could feel something on the outside brushing against the wall that kept her trapped here in this sick world of dreams. "Have you invited someone to visit? You really should have let me know. I don't have anything planned for them. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something."

The smile that crossed the mannequin's face was demonic. A shiver ran down Elise's spine. The presence that had disturbed the dream world had departed. She knew that the interruption would not be forgiven.

"Please send my regards to your companion." The doll bowed low once again and Elise was freed from her chains. That was when she awoke.

Looking around, Elise noticed her surroundings for the first time. She had walked further than she had intended. With the warning ringing in her ears again, she began to worry about the slumbering hunter. Quickly, she retraced her steps back to the slumbering D finding him unharmed.

* * *

Returning from the dream world where his reluctant princess awaited, the master of the castle was in a foul mood. He had been more than patient with her. Now she had hired a hunter. Had he not already proved his power to her on more occasions than he could count?

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, he tried to calm himself. After all, she was more than worth the trouble, this beauty from the north. She had managed to captivate him like no other before. Her defiance only made him want her more, but now she was brining another to his home. So, the question remained how to deal with the hunter who dare intrude.

"Carlisle, come to my chamber."

A few minutes passed, before a soft rap at the door announced his servant's arrival. "Come in."

"How may I be of assistance to you, Master?" the servant asked bowing low as he entered his master's chamber.

"Is the Merikh Gang still in town?"

Carlisle's eyes looked like they may pop out of their sockets at the question. "Yes, Yes Master they are still in the village," he managed to stutter.

"Good, I would like you to invite them here. See to it they arrive before the sun has risen."

"Yes Master," Carlisle said bowing low before exiting the room. He stood outside his mater's door for a moment before scurrying away on his errand.

Shortly before dawn, Carlisle returned to his mater's castle with five men of varying heights and builds. All looked self assured and unafraid even as they approached the home of a noble. Opening the door, the servant allowed the men to go in front of him.

"Do not touch anything," Carlisle ordered as he proceeded to the front of the group again to lead the way to his master's study.

"Seems like your master has done pretty well for himself," one of the men commented, as they progressed down a smaller corridor off of the main foyer.

"He is one of the Nobility. It is only proper that he should live in such splendor." The awe he felt toward his Master was evident in Carlisle's voice. The men following did not seem to share his sentiments as they chuckled amongst themselves. After a few more twist and turns, the group finally arrived at their destination.

"Please, come in," a genteel voice answered the light rap on the door.

The group of men entered the room with Carlisle at the front. "Master, I have returned with the men you asked for."

"Thank you Carlisle. Will you please wait outside the door until I call you?" With a low bow, Carlisle reluctantly left the room.

"Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice."

"The slug said you would make it worth our while," the gruff man in the middle of the group said. "I have to say it's an unusual request."

"Do you have a problem working for a noble?"

A hard chuckle ran through the group. "Your money is as good as the next," the spokesman for the group said.

"I think you'll find it a little better." Another man from the side of the group caught the bag in mid air. Opening it, his eyes expanded perceptibly. "That's the first payment. Any who survive will receive double that sum upon their return."

"Who do you want us to kill?" the man holding the money asked. His voice was a clear whisper menace dripping from every word.

"Two weeks north of here on the Ether road, a young woman is traveling with a hunter named D. Kill him, but the girl is not to be harmed."

"You want us to go after Vampire Hunter D. There is no way we can guarantee the girl won't be harmed."

Crossing the room faster than the group could react, the master of the house grabbed the speaker by the throat. "See that she is unharmed or it will be your life." The noble's eye glowed red.

"The girl will not be touched if we can avoid it. D is no novice hunter though." The man with a menacing voice commented.

"This is not up for debate or question. Anyone who harms her will answer with their life. You can either accept my terms or leave. The choice is yours." The noble dropped the man dangling in the air back to the floor.

"We'll accept your terms but it will cost you double upfront."

"Done," the noble said dropping another bag of money at the leader's feet.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Lord Torok." A smile that would have made a child run in fear crossed the face of the leader.

"Merikh, see to it you do not cross me."


End file.
